Power Ranger: Aztec Guardian Information
by butterflyinc
Summary: Okay, thanks to all those who have entered in the original character contest, your name and your rangers' colors are listed. Also, it contains important information about: morpher transformation, megazords, attacks, weapons/special weapons and 3 new chances for three new rangers!


**Power Rangers: Aztec Guardians Results**

By: Butterflyinc

A/N: Thanks for those who entered the contest. I chose Oc's at random(well drew them at random) So if you didn't get picked, I'm sorry! Blame the picking Gods! Anyways, I should have the first episode/chapter out by the end of this month or the first of March.

Also, there's going to be 2 more rangers added! There is going to be a total of ten Rangers. But the two new ones will be added on in the last ten episodes/chapters!

Changes have been made for the weapons choices. All the rangers start out with a shield and sword and your weapon changes to special, when you drawl upon your Spirit Essence and summon your weapon. Same way works with the powers.

Also, the morphers are all circular with the ranger's number on it and have their spirit animal's head on it. Also, the creatures Aztec translation is translated on it.

Also, I'll facts about the series in bold at the bottom of the statement.

**Normal Rangers:**

**-Red (Ryan {InfinityCalix}**

**-Blue Ranger (Beckett Lisbon {Starwriter303})**

**-Green Ranger (Izzabella Turner {chosen by default)**

**-Yellow Ranger (? {Needed to be filled.})**

**-Pink Ranger (Juliet St. Marks {k drama queen})**

**Special Rangers:**

**-Soul Ranger (Alexis Rian {Littlehay})**

**-Night Ranger** **( Randal Keaton {bobman2.0})**

**-Thunder Ranger (Alister O' Neil {Wolfsbanex})**

**Elite Rangers**

**-Solar Ranger (male/female)**

**-Storm Ranger (male/female)**

**Guardian MegaZord: (normal rangers):**

**- Eagle**_** (**_**Red Ranger {Body}**

**- SeaLion (Blue Ranger {Right Arm}) **_**Weapon:**_** Striker Mace**

**- Jaguar (Green Ranger {Left Arm} )**_** {Attack: Five Beast Strike}**_

_**- **_**Owl (Pink Ranger {Left Leg})**

**- Unknown (Yellow Ranger {Right Leg})**

**Battle Guardian Megazord (special rangers):**

**-Panther (Night Ranger (Body)} **_**Weapon: Guardian Breaker (Two battle axes)**_

**-Wolf (Soul Ranger {Torso}) {Attack: Beast Barrage}**

**- Stag (Thunder Ranger {Waist})**

**Weapon Zords:**

**-Anaconda(Whip)**

**-Pirana(Chainsaw) **

**-Iguana(Bow)**

**-Toucan(cannon)**

**-Boar(spear)**

**Normal Ranger/Special/Elite Ranger weapons:**

**All Rangers Get a Sword and shield with their spirit animals' head imprinted on it. **

**Regular Ranger Special Weapons:**

**- Red Ranger: Chain Sword of Ignis(Attack: Ignis Mortis Fire of Death) **

**- Blue Ranger: Aqua Daggers (Attack: Sea Crusher) **_**Combined Weapo**_**n: (Warrior Devastator a massive rocket launcher looking thing) **

**-Green Ranger: Forest Bow (Attack: Jungle Blitz) Combined Attack: Elemental Surge)**

**- Pink Ranger: Mind Fan (Attack: Mind Circle) **

**-Yellow Ranger: (Unknown)**

**Special Ranger Special Weapons:**

**- Night Ranger: Panther Shield (Attack: Soul Assault)**

**- Soul Ranger: Soul Katana (Attack: Panther's Roar) **

**-Thunder Ranger: Butterfly Sword(Thunder Blitz)**

**Elite Rangers: **

**- Solar Ranger (?)**

**-Storm Ranger (?)**

**How the Morpher Works: **

**The ranger(s) say their chants and their tablet of their animal slaps down in the background. A light of their color surges, forwards and engulfs them in light, in the shape of their spirit animal. Then the light surges up from head to toe, revealing their ranger transformations. **

**Where the Zord(s) come from: The swords when summoned by sending a signal beam from the rangers' morpher will come out of a massive head/cave layer. Doors will open, the zords will either fly out or run out to the rangers' location. **

**End A/N: Thanks to all to who have entered! I hope I do a good job of representing the Rangers that you have submitted right! Also, don't forget I'm looking for the yellow ranger and the two elite rangers!**

**Have a Good Day and Happy Reading: **

**-Butterflyinc**


End file.
